poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia
Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the near future. Plot The Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales Gang, the Powerpuff Girls, the Muppets, and the rest join a Russian princess and duchess named Anastasia. The ball is also interrupted by Rasputin (whom Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, King K. Rool, Wizpig, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Toc-Man, Spooky, Ripto, Crush and Gulp, Sideshow Bob, the Bullies and Brutus, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Bluto, the Sea Hag, Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, The Big Bad Wolf, Hades, Pain and Panic, Constantine, the Beagle Boys, Magica DeSpell, Flintheart Glomgold, Fat Cat, Larxene, Syndrome, Draco Malfoy, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gang Green Gang, The Red Guy, Gaston, Hans, Leonard the Pig, Governor Ratcliffe, The Queen of Hearts, Mother Gothel, Cruella De Vil, and Emperor Zurg work for). Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Scooter Carrot, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Boog and Elliot, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, Dee Dee, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Cow and Chicken, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Red, Chuck, Bomb, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, the Rugrats Gang, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Statler and Waldorf, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem, and Walter), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Rafiki, Stitch, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse Van Houten, Ned Flanders, Rod and Todd Flanders, Principal Skinner, Krusty the Clown, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Big the Cat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Pac-Man, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Big Bird, Snuffy, Oscar the Grouch, Grover, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Count von Count, Frazzle, Abby Cadabby, Murray Monster, B1 and B2, Rat-in-a-Hat, Morgan, Lulu, and Amy, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, The Minions, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Joe Swanson, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Minerva Mink, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Mike and Sulley, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Princess Tiana, Ariel, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sargeant Calhoun, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, King K. Rool, Wizpig, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Toc-Man, Spooky, Ripto, Crush and Gulp, Sideshow Bob, the Bullies and Brutus, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Bluto, the Sea Hag, Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, The Big Bad Wolf, Hades, Pain and Panic, Constantine, the Beagle Boys, Magica DeSpell, Flintheart Glomgold, Larxene, Syndrome, Draco Malfoy, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gang Green Gang, The Red Guy, Gaston, Hans, Leonard the Pig, Governor Ratcliffe, The Queen of Hearts, Mother Gothel, Cruella De Vil, and Emperor Zurg will guest star in this film. *Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, King K. Rool, Wizpig, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Toc-Man, Spooky, Ripto, Crush and Gulp, Sideshow Bob, the Bullies and Brutus, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Bluto, the Sea Hag, Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, The Big Bad Wolf, Hades, Pain and Panic, Constantine, the Beagle Boys, Magica DeSpell, Flintheart Glomgold, Fat Cat, Larxene, Syndrome, Draco Malfoy, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gang Green Gang, The Red Guy, Gaston, Hans, Leonard the Pig, Governor Ratcliffe, The Queen of Hearts, Mother Gothel, Cruella De Vil, and Emperor Zurg will work for Rasputin in this film. *''Hercules'' and Anastasia were both released in 1997. *''Anastasia'', The Peanuts Movie, The Simpsons, Ice Age, and Family Guy were made by 20th Century Fox. *Mrs. Potts and Marie are both voiced by Angela Lansbury. *"I Love You" will be finally sung again after being absent from several Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures films and series. *In this movie, Anastasia and Flynn are revealed to be old friends, growing up in the same orphanage. *Also, it's revealed that Elsa is BJ's Frozen counterpart and both of them with Ernie will play major roles in this film; and Princess Anna is Barney's Frozen counterpart. Additional songs *"For the First Time in Forever" - Princess Anna *"If You Can Dream" - The Disney Princesses *"Edgar Allan Poe" - The Peanuts Gang *"A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine *"A Very Merry Unbirthday" - Luigi and Alice *"Let It Go" - Elsa *"Surfin' Bird" - Peter Griffin *"I Can Be Your Friend" - Jimmy and Jerry Gourd and the rest *"Everyone is Special" - Barney and the rest *"Just Imagine" (An Adventure in Make Believe version) - Barney and the rest *"Once Upon a December" (reprise) - Elsa *"I Love You" (Season 3's shortened version from Season 1) - Barney and the rest Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films